


First Dance

by 4Kennedy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Dance, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: There's nothing as exciting and emotional as this special kind of a first dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/gifts).



> Prompt: dance  
> Betaread by lanalucy

When Alex takes a couple of steps onto the dance floor, her heart beats wildly and her palms are sweaty. Nervousness makes her feel shaky.  
  
From the opposite side of the room Maggie enters the dance floor as well. Her smile is radiant with joy. It’s such a beautiful sight it takes Alex’s breath away. She savors the moment.  
  
They meet in the middle, both of them grinning like love-crazed teenagers.  
  
“Hi,” Maggie whispers as she leans in close, slips one arm around Alex’s waist, and takes Alex’s hand into her own.  
  
“Hey yourself,” Alex returns and places a kiss on Maggie’s cheekbone, inhaling deeply. Her whole body tingles with happiness. “Let’s do this.”  
  
They look down, checking the positions of their hands, arms, and feet. Not that Alex could see hers; the dress she’s wearing prevents it. Their heads bump together in the process.  
  
“Ouch. Hopefully no one saw this,” Maggie says with a laugh.  
  
“We’ll probably even have it on tape,” Alex responds. It’s quiet around them, suspense in the air. Alex feels her emotions bubbling up, threatening to overwhelm her as tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Maggie notices, of course she does, and mouths an ‘ _I love you’_.  
  
“And now ladies and gentlemen, Mrs. And Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers will dance their first dance as wife and wife.”  
  
Blocking out everyone, Alex focuses solely on Maggie. _I love you too_ she mouths back as the music starts.  
  
The End


End file.
